User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Hello , welcome to my talk page! Don't leave anything evil here though. Vorenus? VIN. Vorenus Imperial Navy. Necros help Ok,I fixed it, can you help me with an article on Necros war?It is called SPARTAN-A006.I cannot find on which fireteam and squad exist.I have done ANYTHING else.Can you help me with that?spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 15:14, 18 August 2008 (UTC) OH,I forgot to tell you not to edit the article,just write it on the article's talk page.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 15:15, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Yes,this spartan had a red link.Do,I have to add a share property template?I am telling you that because the other spartan-IV'S have the share property template with the user and Ajax.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 08:20, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Stuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuff With the companies I'll give you some freedom to make up dates and names and flesh out info and products. Ariake-Kassa Foundation produces many armour systems used by the UNSC for at least the last 100 years, such as the famous M4A2 Body Armour and M5A2 Body Armour. Though not the MJOLNIR. They also produce armour for police and civillians. Kosyete Agriculture are the biggest single providor of food in the UNSC, organizing sustainible agriculture on almost 100 worlds. They grow cereals, rice, fruits, vegetables, as well as raising animals for dairy, egg or meat production. They also have several important fish farms on oceanic worlds. Lockheed Martin is one of the biggest providers of aerospace technology for the UNSC, with UAE coming a close second. During the subsidisation and alliance of many american military technology companies Lockheed Martin refused to yield, resulting in a deadly gap in their coverage. SWVT Shipyards uh, I think this should probably be Swan hunter Vesper Thornycraft, wrong name? Any was, starting as a alliance of down on their luck naval and space ship builders, these companies got favour with the UNSC for their Prowler and Destroyer ship designs. Despite not having their own shipyards, with these ships being created by Reyees-Mclees, the money gained from these designs allowed them to build their own shipyards and reinstate themselves as major shipyard builders, rivalling the Reyess-Mclees conglomerate. To this day they produce Prowlers, Destroyers and support ships for the UNSC and civillian markets. Katakes-Robinson Company is a combination of a Human Technology institute and a Sangheili war production company, making a fearsome producer of high tech experimental weapons. Combined Arms Mining Company is a human mining company that has replaced human contractors with cheap Unggoy labour and Lekgolo mine workers, producing a massive turn over of minerals. General Mining Corporation is a human mining company that uses advance mining machines to independantly mine and dig out valuble minerals. It is the largest producer of Titanium and the largest stake holder in the Dust mining conglomerate. Extra Outcomes is a mercanary outfit, managing almost 90% of mercanary contracts in human space, with a array of Lekgolo, Kig-Yar, Sangheili and Jiralhanae mercanaries t it's disposal. Though not incredibly well equipped, they effectively have a small army and for the right prize help where needed. However, they are under investigation by ONI, the UN courts, And the USR Grand Courts for severe misconduct, gross negligence, treason, piracy and slavery, concering a jackal raiding party and their mercanary aid. The fate of almost 8000 mercanaries hangs in the balance with them. Golem Arms Company is a mysterious Vorenus arms company with no known factories, company headquaters of company spokesmen, who produce near replicas of Vorenus Imperium weapons, vehicles and ships for the Vorenus rebel factions. Kite UAV is a aerial drone, with shrouded duct fan proppelling them. It uses a underslung array of thermal, optical and RADAR detection systems. It can be remotely operated, set to uatomatically patrol a area or be attached to a unit to provide support. Targets spotted are relayed to the UNSC War Net. Harrier UCAV Is a variation of the Kite that mounts a optical and thermal camera and a pair of 7.62mm rotary guns that can dice people to pieces. It can be remotely operated, set to patrol and engage or set to protect a target or squad. (Next two need adding) Peregrine UAV is a small folding helicopter like UAV for recon. It uses thermal and optical cameras. It can be carried by a infantry man, with folding twin rotary engines. It can idependantly operate in patrol, remotely operated or operate on its own and designate targets for artillery, direct fire, spot targets or direct aircraft strikes. It has a longer range than the Kite but is not as durable. Kestrel UEAV is a modified Peregrine that carries a explosive load. Eagle UCAV The Eagle is a larger version of the Peregrine that uses rocket tilt engines instead of propellers. It is armed with a chain gun, TADS/NVS and a number of pylons for weapons. It can be remotely operated, autonomously set to hunt down enemies or patrol. (name needs chnaging) Falcon UEAV is a variation of the Eagle which can deliver a large amount of explosives directly to a target dor demolitions. Buzzard UAV is a light UAV that carries supplies in it. It has tilt engines and can land in a VTOL fashion, delivering medical, food and ammo. It can be operated remotely or programmed to go to waypoint to waypoint. UNSCMC (Ground) Jaguar UGV is a small four wheeled vehicle with a forward faicing optical camera and a mounted turntable optical and thermal camera. It can be operated remotely or operate using its on CPU control. (Add this to the template) Puma UGV is a larger six wheeled drone that can be set to autonomously or remotely drive from area to area, delivering supplies from its spacious cargo. It is resistant to machine gun rounds and plasma fire. Leopard UCGV is a four wheeled vehicle mounting a turn table and modified M122 LMG with a 400 round box. It can operate using its own CPU or remote controlled. Lion UCGV is a tracked drone, about 1.5 meters long that mounts a shortened M41B LAAG with a 1000 round box magazine. This is capable of autonomously engaging enemy infantry and itself is resistant to even 12.7 round ammo and plasma fire. It can alterantely be piloted remotely. David UEGV is a four wheeled remote operated vehicle that can carry a variable payload of explosives. It carries a forged casing that is resistant to impacts and bumps but not bullets, plasma and explosives. It can carry payloads of smoke effecting ordnance, thermate, plastic explosives, Gertex and with a attached detonator. UNSCAF Twilight UAV is a short range but long endurance UAV, designed to cover a small area of combat. It is a roughly triangular shaped vehicle with stealth features, a 'flying wing' with a turntable central section holding the powerful RADAR and optical/thermal cameras. It can be used to identify almost 200 targets on the ground and relay these to the UNSC War Net. Wardog UCAV is this Equinox UAV this Circumnavigator UAV this crossed with the previous. Basically a stealth version of previous really... UNSCN Perceptor Spy Drone new version of this Bloodhound Spy Drone i think its on the Tereus Page. UNSC M34 AI UAV is a UAV with anti gravity features allowing it to hover, modular attachment points for tools, a mass holographic projector, a range of optical sensors and RADAR and LIDAR. This is fitted with a super processing weave, allowing a AI data crystal to be inserted, allowing the AI to be given a 3D avatar in the real world, capable of providing electronic support directly to Marines and UNSC staff, along with providing direct battlefield support such as medical, repair and EOD features. It is incredibly well armoured and has active camo defences. Thanks I have work to do on another site,please can you do this to me?The old spartan page is SPARTAN-A006 and the spartan tag which I want is D076.If it already exist then I want the tag D144.Thanks again,from now,I consider you as my friend. Regards, spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 15:18, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I want to make a final question about the spartan.I saw that all the spartans from the Delta company are to the Fireteam Alpha.If I want to add my spartan to fireteam alpha,I have to add him to the list.The problem is that I want to make him a scout/Recon/sniper but there is already a spartan on Fireteam Alpha.Is it wrong to add an other one with this speciality?spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 10:17, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Ok,I understand you,you have almost all the spartans of the Delta company and you need to organise them.Unfortunately,I don't know any other fireteam except the Alpha and delta but they are already full.Do you know any other fireteam which is incompleted?spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 16:23, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Is it wrong to make a fireteam with members from different companies(for example the delta and the halo company).Also,you added to your spartans some events(such as the OPERATION:DEVIANT).Can I add these events to my spartan too,because they are from the same company.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 17:51, 20 August 2008 (UTC) OK,I will make my fireteam of spartans with the tag DXX as I already have one.I will name it Fireteam Alexandria,it sounds cool.I will give you a link when finish.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 06:15, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I made a Halo quiz on youthink.com,it is called the Halo knowledge test.Is very hard,you get an F in you got wrong the half on the questions.Here is the link: http://www.youthink.com/quiz.cfm?action=go_detail&sub_action=take&obj_id=106577&take_again=yes Tell me your opinion about it.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 08:37, 21 August 2008 (UTC) My sig You do realize that the sig you've been editting on my talk page is no longer used? ... Just... no I'm mentally exhausted from about 13 hours straight of research and development on the Drones. Next time your on IRC, then I'll tell ya some. Fireteam Alexandria I made the fireteam,check it out.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 16:26, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Plans for the Necros War I am indeed planning something with AR, as I am always, and I would like to know if you'd like to help me. I'm sure you have your share of baddies at your disposal, and I'm afraid that the corrupt Repentance (due to the lack of readily available sentinels) will need some lackeys to help his... "allies". The only baddies I have are going to make an invasion parallel to the Necros', and they are going to get knocked out of the war not long after (Ajax wanting not to divert from the main show). --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:18, 24 August 2008 (UTC) What after that? I finished with the spartans,do you know anything else in Necors War that I can help?And I don't mean another spartan!Did you notice that a month passed from the beggining of the project? Go tothe forum to see a topic from me,you may be interested.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 07:29, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Machina Resistance Do you wish to help me improve it.Eaite'Oodat 02:28, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I already made Three See Machina resistance and also could you tell me if this article Keju 'Oodateehas any problems.Eaite'Oodat 02:49, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Re: WWIII FanFic Sure, you can use me. [[User:Simon rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h']] • VALKYRIE 00:08, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Use me as in my content or myself? I really only have one article that dates back then (Arizona III), but sure, you can use it...now the question is, around what time was Hank J Wimbleton III born... :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 00:10, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Sure. I don't know if I followed Heralds of Chaos, but I don't mind. Feel free. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 04:18, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Sigma Octanus IV sigma octanus wasnt glass by the covenan only Côte d'azur the rest of the planet was saved CF 00:34, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Can I Use You in my FanFic? Sure. Knock yourself out. - Sure. --[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 01:56, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Sure, I've already gave you permission to edit the article, so go ahead... Little_Missy - 11:27, 26 August 2008 (UTC) IM BACK DUDE As the topic states, I'm back again. It's good to see everyone again! Sorry for not being able to vote for you for admin, if I'd be able to, I would have voted for you in an instant. Hope you can forgive me. I'm sure Baccus feels the same way as well. Anyway, good to see ya again, I hope I'm welcome. Cheers, ...what?... My character is an elite, I'm having trouble seeing how it fits into your thing-a-ma-jig User:Ghost sangheili :As long as I don't die :P Sure, go ahead. User:Ghost sangheili Brute guns Thanks LOMI i'll change the names too. Thanks for re-accepting them, i'm going to do a lot more to finish the articles too. Cya, Brute page I see but due to the vast changes, which happen to the Brutes its good for the site to add fanon onto canon here. After the HCW the Brutes split everywhere and most of that is due to the Necros. However some users have created other alliances/factions, which do not exist in the Necros frame and so i moved the page to the Necros section. That way people can read on the Brutes and all of their factions and companies after the HCW. I thought it would help so i'll make a disambig and change the Brute page back to Necros. Please leave it, it took me ages to get rid of the links and references from halopedia and upload all of the images. Just trying to keep things organised that's all. Why have it as the parkster if it's in the Necros frame? I'll speak to Ajax though *sigh* Apophis ship the Apophis class carrier have been written by me so i chance the property template CF 20:15, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Halo Galactic Battlegounds Help Writer I was wondering if I could help you on your article about the game Halo Galactic Battleground --Clonemann123 05:03, 28 August 2008 (UTC)clonemann123 It's because the whole of Team Excalibur survive the HCW and then go into cryo for further orders. Then they get woken up to command snake platoon in the charlie company and so their tags change again. Also i prefer to make character pages on their real name, incase something like that happens, but i do add a redirect page with the Spartan tag(s) on it, so everyone's a happy egg. Oh... *silence* Well in that case i better change a few things. Still i prefer to use their full name, it somewhat fills their character more. Also my main Spartan; Leo Parker needs to have his second name because i'm planning on making him have a child (possibly), who wouldn't be a Spartan, and so the second name is there. Also i make some small simularities between the character and myself in real life and one of those simularities is the second name. I just like it that way and if you want you can go and make a page called Leo-G002 or SPARTAN-G002 and redirect it to the normal article. But yeah, thanks for the heads up on the fact they don't change to Spartan's! Yea, definatly, sorry..I've been busy for a while, but yea go ahead. Outer Arm War Well its called the Outer Arm War because Ajax finally alowed it to be alongside the history of the Necros, and so the CN had to be re-located. They were in the wrong place anyway, which was due to my bad galactic geography! Any way, as the Necros is owning the site in terms of time and effort, it hasn't kicked off. I'm planning to open a few RP's and maybe see if it could be the next community project but its all theory at the mo. As fo what happens, basically loads of rouge factions start building on planets on the Outer Arm, which is uncolonised. The CN are at the tip but are more concerned with their saftey from the Loyalists and their small numbers (and yes i will make the fleet sizes smaller), so they couldn't colonise any more. At the end of the HCW two new weapons companies were created; to thrive on the new help, which would be needed by rebuilding factions. Pyroneous Industries, who we all know too well, and a new Elite one called Vadum Industries, which wasn't created by the infamous ship master. It's just a popular name! Then two pirate forces emerge: the Covenant Pirates and the COvenant Heratics, who are back in search of another forunner construct. You may be thining that they were all destroyed in Halo 2 by the Arby but i'm going to say that there were loads more mining platforms where other high ranking officers of the heratics were. So then the CP protect the PI for a discount. The CH trade with VI because they need a bigger military. Then the CP start their galactic domination by invading the CN, thinking that they are the smallest of all known factions at the time, which they are. However the CN are made of Elites and Hunters and have Keonite at their dispersal. They are also innovative, unlike the old Covenant, and have developed many new weapons and high tech stuff from different companies and factions. Therefore they kicked the CP's ass. Then all hell breaks loose. The CH find something and then the VI's secret contraversial (and Ajax would probably hate it) military and the CN go and intervine. Down at the other side the PI find a new trade faction, and for now they are secret. And trust me, when people see what i've got in store; there may be a hell of a lot of implosions! So this new race and CP fight over PI. Then the CN help the PI as they have an alliance. So then the CN attack the allready damaged CP and NSR (new secret race) and fend them both away. So the CP don't make the same mistake by attacking the CN, but the NSR do. SO it all kicks off with nearly every company and faction hating each other and due to the CN's alliances (so much for being neutral!) they get thrown into the mash. So then you're thinking: "Well the only two factions on the outer arm, when the Necros happens, are the CN and Machina?" Well you're right, which probably gives away the ending; the CN win and colonise most of the outer arm. And by the way the NSR aren't machina. This war doesn't actually happen anywhere near the machina, so Ajax won't flip. But there are hidden details. Now we know the beginign and the end but it's the middle, which is going to be a suprise. And it's going to be like marmite; you're gonna love it or hate it. Either way it's going to be good. I think that's all then. An epic response but you asked! This, as i said, is still all theory and so things are subject to extreme change. Hope you'll help out when the Necros is done! Bye, Well year... Ummm that's a toughy! I'll say, 2573-2580. maybe less i'm not sure but definately in that decade. I've got to give it atleast 17 years for a small rebel fleet to grow into a full armarda military controled faction wanting to take over the galaxy! But yeah, here's a little secret to what my race is too. However i just have to tell someone before i implode again (this re-inflation therapy isn't working)! So yeah i hope it works out, it shouldn't affect anything to do with the Necros, apart from the CN joing the AUR in 2581 instead of at its founding. I'll just see how it goes. Bye, Aren't the fire teams all called that? I think that they're all called it but anyway, Ajax would have picked up on it earlier when he checked the Snake Platoon page. At least i think that's what you're going on about! And also what do you think of the platoon's image? Oh, and the one on here: Leo Parker. Cya, LoL, ok then. I'll fix it. As the CO and XO are from the Spartan 3's, i'm going to call them all after names of swords. If i can't find enough then it will be snakes or something. But yeh i get the idea. Also i'll make that secret faction really good and i'll try not to make them seem to ripped off. However at the end of the day it's a good choice considering their origonality compared to the other species in the Halo universe. Also what do you think of them? As for the teams, sorted. Thanks, Wrath of the Heavens High i just went into your "stolen" ships forum page and said i will do the USR ship Wrath of the Heavens and i was wondering two things # Where do i go to find out the rules for making the ships so i can make it cannon and also I dont make it overpowered # what template do i use to show propety and how do i make it it show all the people who "own" the page thanks My Wrath Is A Eternal Flame 14:28, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Right went ther but found ships with the same thing, no class description. I decided to look through the ship classes that had their articles alredy made to see if it was under the heading "ships under this class" but it was not so im just gonna wait till its more filled but once it is ill continue to work on it. In the meantime im going to work on the ship Two Kindreds because i know what its class is and as far as i can tell its not off limits and no one has taken it. The only problem is that its has alredy got double propety between you and Ajax, is there a way i can do triple propety or do i take your name off or is it off limites (if it is its not on the list). gratz My Wrath Is A Eternal Flame 07:21, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Sure. LoL sorry didnt know it was your ship, didnt see it in the list of off limit ships, if its not there you might like to add it, incase someone else makes the same mistake, one more thing just checked the page two kindreds, you might want to remove the triple propety thing because as you said its yours and we dont want people to think i have part ownership. grats My Wrath Is A Eternal Flame 08:28, 1 September 2008 (UTC) P.S is the USR Arbiter avalible? if not say so that the same mistake is not repeated grats....agin. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 15:16, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Jiralhanae Alliance Colonies Now as far as i've heard, you're now in charge of the JA so i thought to ask you this rather than bugging Ajax! Anyway, what i was wondering, is whether the JA would want the Pyrasol System, where the PI live, and the Insurgo system, where the former Covenant Pirates had their capital. After the Outer Arm War, the PI were handed the Insurgo system by the CN but the PI now had two colony planets, with an extremely small defence force. So then the JA could coem forward and offer to protect the PI. In return the JA get a say in the design and development of some new weapons and a discount on anything they buy. That way, i wrap up the Outer Arm War with the CN joining the AUR after reparing the lost colonies and the PI being back in business. What do you say? If you don't want the two systems then that's ok, i can work something else out. I'm not that familiar, but I'll see what I can do. Just send me the images and URLs and I'll try it out...Little_Missy - 08:27, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Necros Timeline Yeah, i checked myself, its all good. Of course, completely ignore Dragon Empire. I hate miserably poor factions... Yeh he said it was fine too, so all is good. This is the new map then: Hope you like it! The dark blue is the CN, and before you say, wow they've got a mahoosive territory, well wait until the outer arm war and you'll understand why. As for that larry dark red dot, that's just an independant sangheili company, who have relations with the CN, and no one else. But yeh that's about it! Cya, Battle of Installation-07 Although I didn't provide specific dates, the event is somewhat concurrent to the events of Halo 1. However, instead of going directly back to Earth like the Chief, my people stole a Covenant ship and went on to the Archive, then to the second Battle of Earth. I saw your little post on Ajax's talk too, and I'm just saying that, if the Dragon Empire is not Necros-canon, then you can remove it from the Archive War all together. They weren't too crucial to the story. k, got it. By the way, Archaic Chivalry will be past rampant when DF's done with him. Kanna Did Ajax give you permission to not let anyone post? I just spent several hours cooking up a nice long one for myself, and I do want to post it, so please, respond quickly. I'm awaiting anxiously. Spartan 501 01:50, 2 September 2008 (UTC) CHs Sure, go ahead and add the others, plus, I was planning to have a few more that never were SPARTANs, but merely humans who had been crippled in an accident, and volunteered because were willing trade military service for a new body. Realistically Fictional Can I use you in a story revolving around a tournament between Halo Fanon/Halopedia users? However, there's a twist in this tournament... you must pick a fictional character whom also competes (examples include even the likes of things like Shrek, which has already been picked). Remember, this fictional character can't be fanfiction nor can it be your own. You can't use already picked characters, which you can find whom everyone has picked on the project page: User:Jolly W. Roberts/Realistically Fictional. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 05:19, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hay thans for the info, buy the way will anymore info come in, like its spped, exact weapon types and so on and so forth or will someone else be taking care of that? thanks anyway. O and forgot to ask, is the USR Arbiter off the list thanks agin grats My Wrath Is A Eternal Flame 06:33, 2 September 2008 (UTC) thanks agin mate, hope you forgive me for the two kindreds thing because im sorry, were cool right? Hey LOMI, the templates are up except for these two: *WW3 User:Lordofmonsterisland/World War III *GO RP:Glorious Oblivion Can you supply the image in GIF format with the size of 60 x 60 px? Little_Missy - 17:31, 2 September 2008 (UTC) It's done...thanks for the images... Try it out!! Little_Missy - 20:44, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Stuufufufufufufff M45A is a .50 cal belt fed machine gun that is used by infantry and specialist units to deploy in the field on a tripod. Though man portable, it is near impossible to fire effectivly from the hip. It is made from light but resiliant polymers with heat-resistant metal alloy components, computer-driven thermal transfer system and a ultramodern onboard stabiliser. This means it neither overheats, nor does the barrel require changing for up to seven rears and it is accurate even at full automatic fire. The weapon has a large drum magazine slung under the barrel that holds up to 200 rounds on a nitrocellulose chain with flexible metal links. The weapon is lighter than the AIE and much more adaptable, requiring less space and being much easier to deploy. The weapon features a reciever mount Misriah Rail. Nanotech Polymers are advance materials, formly difficult to create and only used on advance combat armour, like that used by special forces, and on MJOLNIR, the material became much easier to produce and was consequently used on just about every piece of UNSC body armour. By sending a brief, coded, electrical current through the polymer, a current too weak to feel, it can cause individual cells to change colour. By directing a seires of coded messages it can create a almost random computer generated camo pattern for a variety of enviroments. This allows a marine to go from any enviroment without requiring new uniform and armour. Reply to Things Ok i'll change the name of that spartan. Also the Nialer Rifle, i haven't had time to change all of the names to Type-xx, because of school starting again and other things too. But yeh what do you want to change the name to? Also congrats on the RfA, and talking about that, i think there's still an issue with Darth Tom. I only say his message to me the other day as i wasn't reading the RfA forum (busy again), and so when i did i told him on his talk page to back off, without having a rant at him. I said that he needed to get his facts straight, or should i say opinions, and said that he should treat people who he's never really spoken to before with a bit of respect. After all i've never offended him. So he messaged me back still being arrogant about his facts, and still offending me without an apology. So i then thought, because you're message was under his and you're now an admin, that i'd ask you to speak with him about his respect issues. I don't want this to inflate into a full blown world war 3, and so could you please speek with him and tell him to back off too. He seems to be using you against me (you can judge all of this on the messages been sent) by saying that you're admin materail and i'm not. I appreciate that i lost the RfA but i don't think he's being civil. So i don't mean to stick up to you but whatever i say to him will just make this worse. So yes you can change the name and could you please sort out Tom. No doubt he's found this message and read it, and is probably making another idiotic comment based on his facts right now. Congrats again on becoming an admin! Thanks mate, Congrats! Congratulations on becoming Admin! I know you'll do a good job. Ciao, Brute Sniper rifle Would i be able to put my and o'mally's Type-28 Sniper into the brutes weapon templete.Eaite'Oodat 22:21, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Usergroup Yes of coarse we can help! I will put that on the page as well! Thanks, H*bad (talk) 21:12, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Ok thanks for sorting the things out. What exactly are you doing with the Nailer though? David 056 specialty He's allround like MC and Fred, so he was put in charge of Omega Company, the reserves, to be used when he needs to. However, something original about him is that he's probably the smartest Spartan around, so he would probably be a world champion in chess or a great general, for example :) Of course, that means he's a skilled strategist, but he's worse at performing missions and taking command of others than MC and Fred is. Hope that answers your question. Cheers, Also, check this if you want some free articles. Cheers, Jared-091 Specialty I guess it's kinda hard to tell from his page, but Jared specialty is like Sniper/Close Recon. Think like third-best to Linda, the S-II's fourth-fastest guy, and the best recon guy. Quiet, calm, fast, stealthy. That good enough for you? I can explain more if you need more. Why do you need it, btw? Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:14, 5 September 2008 (UTC) A formal confirmation Some administrative housekeeping Dear Lordofmonsterisland, Congratulations again on your administratorship. :) I'm pleased to have you guys onboard to help, and hope that we can fruitfully work together on many HFFW matters. However, there's a bit of housekeeping to do that comes with your administratorship— 1. Self-Description - Please submit to me a short, modest paragraph that describes yourself (online, and optionally, RL), your time on HFFW, and your views towards changes you would like to implement and also how you think you will contribute to the wikia. 2. IRC Operatorship - Please submit to me your hostmask for IRC so you may be added to the #halo-fanon operator list. If you do not have a hostmask, please register with Freenode IRC. You can ask me for directions on this. 3. Email address - Please promptly send an email to relentlessrecusant@gmail.com from your preferred email address so that we can communicate. Once again, congrats! It'll be a good time. :) Please get back to me on the aforementioned items on a timely matter. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:50, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Pics I'm here to assist :) Human History I see you're taking action now... :P Little_Missy - 21:41, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Broken Redirects I'm running into a whole lot of broken redirects made by you. Are they associated with the Necros project or something? If so, I can restore the ones I've deleted so far. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:40, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Gun issues again! Hi LOMI, i see that you're moving my brute guns names around, which aren't too the naming system that we agreed. The numbers are completely changed. However i can't be bothered as i'm so busy so i'll let them be. Because of this can you change every weapon name to Type-xx please. Also could you change some of the info on the actual pages too. This would be a great help. Thanks, Forum Edits I went around to the forum today and I found there was only one subject there. I reverted your edits, for that I feel that you might want to go talk to a staffer and get their advice on the forum. I can tell you use a certain coding that is pretty outdated. I would suggest perhaps using something that isn't as such.--Bardhast 19:21, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations for being an administrator on halofanon! I was off for a period of time, can you tell me what is the exact condition of the Necros war? Ajax told me that the next RP will be the battle on the USR colony, Vespera. Can you tell me where I can find the whole storiline of events on Necros war era? If there is no such page, can you tell me, in short, the storyline of the Necros war? I also want to make a machina, is there a page that gives you the rules(for exaple use the machina userbox...) about how I can make one? What historical or other information is available about the machinas?Odysseas-spartan-53 12:50, 11 September 2008 (UTC) I want to make for me a template for the Fireteam Alexandria. I want to make it just like the fireteam alpha's template (same colors, sise..). Can you do this for me or, at least, to show me a page about how I can make one? Odysseas-spartan-53 18:18, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Well done soldier Podcast User:Bardhast has come up with an interesting idea: a Halo Fanon podcast, similar to the one on Halopedia. He told me I should relay this to all admins on Halo Fanon, comments?? -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 14:18, 13 September 2008 (UTC) May I ask a Question? Excuse me, I made a Species template and put it on some pages that didn't say that one could not modify them. I mainly did this to improve the pages themselves, but also so that people could add their own species tot he template itself. These templates have been removed from the pages however, and you were the person last to modify the pages. If it was indeed you, may I inquire as to why they were removed please? 304 Imperial Misanthrope Kig-Yar Union Just wanted to tell you that I've created a "good guy" Kig-Yar faction (the opposite to your brainchild, the Kig-Yar Pirates, the link is above) for the Necros (with permission from Ajax, of course), if you haven't seen it already. You're free to make some characters in the KYU if you want, I'm trying to give the poor little lizards some glory. If you have some time to spare, I would also appreciate if you could look at the article and tell me if something is wrong with it or if it's ok. Ciao, Credit I was wodering if i could refrence Halo: What If? in a new Fanon i'm making. Since you and JAG are the creators, i wanted to get permission to refrence both of you and Halo: What If? first. Thx.